csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-4
The SKULL-4 is a dual wielded assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online categorized under Skull Series. Overview This is a special anti-zombie rifle that holds 2 guns at the same time with the lighted version gun barrel and low recoil. It delivers a strong firepower and holds 48 rounds. The special bullet that developed by the government will deliver a critical damage to zombie. Advantages *Very high damage *High accuracy and reserve ammunition *Moderate recoil and reload time *Penetrates up to 4 objects in a row *Light weight *Usable scope Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low rate of fire *Zooming decreases rate of fire *Obtainable with cash points and during events only Tips *A 48 rounds of Skull-4 can deal 3024 ~ 6048 damage to zombies. *A 48 rounds of Skull-4 can deal up to 30240 (30k) damage to bosses, noted attack power has been maxed. *Skull-4's rate of fire is similar to Balrog-I. Release date South Korea *A coupon was released on April 4, 2013 at the price of 11800 Cash. It was bundled with permanent Skull-4 release pass, 14 days Strong Lifepower and 14 days Bomb Specialist. *This weapon was released on April 11, 2013. *There was a resale on January 28, 2014. Taiwan/Hong Kong *There was a resale on November 5, 2013. *There was a resale on January 21, 2014. Singapore/Malaysia This weapon will be released soon. Comparison to Skull-3 (B mode) Positive *Higher damage (+32) *More accurate (+11%) *Lighter (-21% speed reduction) *Usable scope *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) Neutral *Same reserve ammunition (240) Negative *More expensive (+$2150) *Higher recoil (+6%) *Lower rate of fire (-13%) *Lower clip size (-22) Comparison to Skull-5 Positive *Available crosshair *More accurate (+2%) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lighter (-8%) *Higher clip size (+24) Neutral *Usable scope *Same reserve ammunition (240) *Same ammo type (5.56mm Anti-zombie) Negative *Longer reload time (+1.4 seconds) *Lower damage (-17) *More expensive (+$150) Gallery skull4-draw.PNG|Drawing skull4-idle.PNG|View model skull4--reload.PNG|Reloading w-skull4.PNG|World model 603696_494185970651143_103080403_n.png|Ditto skull4.gif|Fire and reload animation 529363 505140296211416 266902629 n.jpg|South Korea poster SK-4 Gerrard.jpg|Ditto File:Skull4_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull4_poster_tw_resale.png|Ditto, resale sk4cp.png|China poster 6940049224801203719.png|Skull-4 release pass with Strong Lifepower and Bomb Specialist DualSkull4.jpg|In-game screenshot Gerrard with SKull4.PNG|Gerrard with Skull-4 skull4codebbox50p.png|Skull-4 package bundled with 50 Code Box and Code B Decoder Trivia *Skull-4 is the first weapon in the Skull series to have an even number in its name. *This is the first weapon that shows a shadow in the back of the rifle, meaning it is dual wielded. *The estimated time period between the Skull-4 and the release of the last Skull series weapon, that is the Skull-11 on April 26 2012, will be about one year long. *Skull-4 is the first dual-wielded weapon that has usable holographic sights. *The holographic sights are tied to the guns with ropes and not well attached. *Oddly, its weight is lighter than Dual Skull-3. *Skull-4 has the highest damage of all assault rifles. *Skull-4 has the third largest magazine capacity of all assault rifles after AK-47 60R and HK G11. *This is the first dual-wielded semi-automatic assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. *Of course dual-wielded assault rifles would never be a very good choice in real-life. The user would face very high recoil and difficulty to aim. *In classic battles, Skull-4 is very good in countering snipers due to high accuracy, damage and clip size. A professional could take down the whole opposing team with just its 48 rounds of 5.56mm AZ. id:Skull-4 Category:Weapons Category:Skull series Category:Rifle Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Cash weapon Category:Rex weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American weapons